Meronpan
by zoraidarose
Summary: por fin todo estaba saliendo bien en la vida de Sango, Naraku fue destruido junto con la perla, Kohaku está ya a salvo y con ella, Miroku le ha propuesto matrimonio, feliz decide cocinar unos cuantos meronpan para su prometido, pero la merienda no resulta ser lo más normal que digamos.


**Meronpan**

 **Pov Sango**

La mañana del Sengoku es fresca y limpia como de costumbre, la aurora brilla, los pájaros cantan las abejas zumban felices, todo era perfecto, bueno casi, desde que destruimos a Naraku y Kagome fue absorbida por ese Meidou Zangetsuha no la hemos vuelto a ver, aunque Inuyasha dice que ella está a salvo con sus familiares y amigos del otro lado no puedo evitar extrañarla.

Mas no todo ha sido malo, desde la destrucción del maldito de Naraku mi hermano volvió a mi lado como debía ser, Miroku se liberó de la maldición de su Kazāna, y lo mejor, (bajo mi punto de vista) ¡me ha propuesto matrimonio! por fin después de tanta espera mi mayor sueño se ha hecho realidad, y lo que lo hace aún más increíble es que Miroku dejo considerablemente sus manías.

No me engaña que aunque se hace el disimulado aun pela los ojos cuando ve pasar a alguna chica bonita, pero ya ha dejado de pedirle hijos a cualquier par de lindas piernas que pase a su lado, ya no se propasa con ninguna, y ha reservado prácticamente toda su atención para mí, bueno otra vez casi, pues varias veces al mes se ausenta junto con Inuyasha para estafar… ¡digo! Trabajar en alguno de sus exorcismos y poder así conseguir los materiales para nuestra cabaña

 _Suspiro…_

Nuestra cabaña, mía y de Miroku, y nuestros futuros hijos. Me rio de solo recordar las palabras de ese monje cuando saco el tema a colación unos minutos después de la tan esperada confesión.

 _Flash back_

 _Lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por mi rostro, mi pecho se movía agitado por mis suspiros e hipos, pero contrario a todo lo pronosticado estos síntomas no son de tristeza, sino de felicidad. No podía creer lo que habían escuchado mis oídos._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijo excelencia?- tuve que preguntarle. Aquellos orbes nocturnos me miraron con infinita dulzura._

 _-Sango ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- repitió sonriéndome de esa forma que solo él conocía, la que me hacía tocar el cielo con las manos y volver de un solo suspiro._

 _-si… ¡si, si, si!- grite emocionada tirándome en sus brazos, ambos caímos al pasto riendo como locos, locos de amor, para luego besarnos con toda la pasión y cariño existente en nuestros corazones._

 _-oh Sango… me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra- lo escuche sonreír al tiempo en que me rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos. Me acomode más en su pecho sin despegar los ojos del atardecer._

 _-excelencia…- susurre deleitándome con su aroma y calidez._

 _-Miroku, dime Miroku Sango… ahora estamos prometidos- me pidió deslizando cariñosamente sus dedos por mi cabello._

 _-Miroku- repetí sin poder evitar sonrojarme, era extraño llamarlo sin el honorifico, pero bueno, él tenía razón, estábamos prometido, ¡prometidos! Sonreí mentalmente. Sería mejor que me acostumbrara a llamarlo por su nombre._

 _-no sabes cuánto he esperado para que me pidieras ser tu esposa- le susurre._

 _-lo habría hecho mucho antes, pero… lo cierto es que no me atrevía…- lo escuche murmurar, cuando levante mi vista lo encontré encantadoramente sonrojado. Se veía tan adorable._

 _Permanecimos abrazados un buen rato, solo mirando el atardecer, y compartiendo una que otra caricia o algún beso de forma traviesa. Finalmente la luz del sol quedo extinta en el horizonte, permitiendo el paso a la negrura, luego a las estrellas, y finalmente cuando salió la luna Miroku rompió el silencio._

 _-¿Sango…?- me llamo._

 _-¿mmm?- pregunte algo adormilada._

 _-Sango a ti… ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos?- pregunto con timidez, cosa que me asombro ¿desde cuándo Miroku, el más mujeriego y libidinoso monje que haya pisado el Japón era así de tímido?_

 _-¿no crees que es un poco pronto para preguntar eso?- le dije divertida._

 _-¿entonces…no?- pobre, sonó algo deprimido y podría decir que hasta decepcionado._

 _-Miroku, claro que quiero tener hijos contigo- le asegure sonriendo._

 _-¡oh Sangito!- sonrió rodando de tal manera que yo quedara sobre su pecho._

 _-después de habernos casado- lo corte poniendo mi índice en sus labios cuando estaba a milisegundos de besarme._

 _-pero Sango…- intento quejarse pero yo le jale de una oreja._

 _-es mi última palabra- sentencie para que no se le ocurriera ninguna jugarreta._

 _-como tu desees mi amada, pero entonces tendremos 10 hijos,_ _ **como mínimo**_ _\- dijo con picardía._

 _-¡Miroku!- exclame escandalizada, ¿Dónde se había ido aquel Miroku tímido tan tierno?_

 _-y es mi última palabra- sentencio el también atrapándome en un embriagador y largo beso, uno de los mejores que me había dado._

 _Fin del flash back_

Me reí con energía después de recordar esa escena, desde luego Miroku nunca cambiaria, 10 hijos… no se conformaría con menos eso es seguro, pero en fin, ya veremos que dice después cuando él sea el encargado de cambiar los pañales. Aunque debía admitir que la idea de una familia numerosa tampoco era desagradable.

Acomode mejor la canasta bajo mi brazo y retome mi andar hacia la cabaña provisional que nos habían prestado los aldeanos. Hoy sería un gran día, no solo Kohaku vendría a visitarme después de 3 largos meces de ausencia que paso entrenando, si no que además Miroku y yo cumplíamos 7 meses de novios. Por ello tenía planeada una sorpresa especial.

 **Pov narrador**

La mañana paso en relativa calma para la tajiya, una calma que comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia, desde que Kagome se marchó todo se había vuelto aburrido. Ya nadie discutía con Inuyasha, no había ningún sentido en eso, ya que el hanyou se había vuelto casi mudo en esos meses. Ni siquiera Shippo lo molestaba, ya que su entrenamiento como kitsune lo mantenía ausente. Su única diversión era cuando Sesshomaru llegaba a visitar a Rin, el pobre ayudante del daiyokai, Jaken, se había convertido en el juguete favorito de los muchachos y de ella misma, si era sincera.

Finalmente después de mediodía y un almuerzo rápido, tenía todo listo para prepararle la merienda a Miroku y Kohaku, solo necesitaba que llegara Shippo con la leña para el fuego y así ponerse a cocina, los golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron sonreír, por fin había llegado el kitsune.

-hola Sango, aquí te traje los leños- hablo el zorrito demonio con su cabeza oculta por la pirámide de maderos.

-hola Shippo, pasa, pasa y déjala junto al fogón- saludo Sango, permitiéndole el paso.

-dios esto sí que pesa- se quejó dando tras pies.

-oh Shippo no sabes el favor que me haces- sonrió Sango después de que el niño hubo dejado la leña en el lugar indicado.

-no es nada Sango, ahora sobre esa monedita que me prometiste…- sonrió frotándose las manos.

-¡oh Shippo lo siento! Me gaste todo lo de la semana en los ingredientes y no poder darte la propina de hoy- se excusó efusivamente, Shippo perdió la sonrisa.

-pero, pero es que el juguete que quiero cuesta 30 monedas y yo solo tengo 29, ¡y el vendedor se va esta tarde! ¡Por favor Sango!-chillo con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-lo siento mucho Shippo, pero le prometí a Miroku una sorpresa especial no tengo dinero- se excusó más firmemente.

-¿y qué vas a hacerle a ese remedo de monje para que te hayas quedado sin dinero?- pregunto molesto.

-Shippo, primero que nada Miroku no es un remedo de monje, segundo no está bien que te expreses así de tus mayores, y tercero, dile a Inuyasha que se guarde sus orejas porque en cuanto lo vea se las arrancare a tirones- Shippo suspiro derrotado ante el regaño, pero sonrió por la imagen mental de Sango tirándole las orejas a ese perro tonto.

-de todos modos ¿Qué vas a hacer? Debe ser algo grande para que gastaras todo tu dinero- pregunto Shippo aun molesto por no obtener la propina.

-meronpan Shippo, y tú sabes que el melón ha subido de precio últimamente por la sequía- explico Sango mientras colocaba los leños en el fuego para empezar a hacer el fogón.

-¡¿MERONPAN?! ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta el meronpan!- sato Shippo emocionado, su madre, bueno primera madre, ya que Kagome era su nueva mamá, solía prepararle meronpanes en para la merienda en los días de verano.

-¿me vas a dar verdad?- pregunto tan entusiasmado que pegaba de brinquitos por toda la cocina.

-ay caray Shippo, lo ciento pero esta merienda es solo para Kohaku, Miroku y yo, pero te prometo que todos los que sobren serán para ti mañana- prometió Sango, sintiéndose mal por decepcionar al pequeño kitsune.

-si claro, con lo tragón que es Miroku solo me dejara migajas- refunfuño Shippo dándole una partida a una piedrilla que andaba por ahí.

-ya pequeño, no hagas berrinche, además Miroku no es tan comelón- intento calmarlo.

-¿y los ocho panes de tofu que se comió el otro día con él te qué?- gruño imitando el toque sarcástico y hasta patán de cierto hanyou que tenía por mentor. " _la de tirones de orejas que le voy a dar cuando lo atrape…_ " pensó sango.

-sea como sea te prometo compensarte, pero ahora Shippo por favor retírate, falta poco para que Kohaku llegue y aun no preparo el horno- lo empujo gentilmente a la salida.

-ya voy, ya voy, ya voy- gruño Shippo saltando fuera de la casa.

-pobrecillo, cuando pase la merienda le preparare un pastel como los de Kagome, que suerte que guarde las recetas- suspiro Sango después de ver al cachorro de zorro salir tan enojado.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a continuar con su labor, partió el melón, tamizo la harina, amaso, calentó el horno, y así las horas pasaron poco a poco hasta que unos ligeros golpes en la esterilla llamaron su atención.

-¡estoy en casa!- grito la voz de preadolescente de su hermano.

-¡bienvenido Kohaku! ¿Cómo te fue?- saludo la tajiya desde la cocina.

-bien hermana logramos controlan una manada de gatos salvajes que atacaban la zona sur…- comenzó a explicar hasta que el aroma dulce a pan caliente.

-¡hermana, que rico huele!- suspiro contento inhalando profundo.

-si es la merienda- sonrió ella. Kohaku ingreso al área de cocina olfateando animosamente, " _otra perfecta imitación de Inuyasha_ " pensó al verlo mover la nariz como el hanyou cuando Kagome trajo sus comidas exóticas.

-luego no te quejes si tienes un marido gordo- suspiro Kohaku viendo la cantidad de panes listos para ser cocidos.

-mira que entre tú y el no dejan nada, además yo también quiero comer algunos.- sentencio Sango golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo. Kohaku se rio disimuladamente antes de auxiliar a su hermana a preparar las cosas.

-¡estoy en casa!- grito otra voz desde la entrada provocando un salto de emoción en la exterminadora.

-¡Miroku!- brinco desde la cocina directo a los brazos de su prometido y llenándolo de besitos.

-¡oh! Si así me vas a recibir con eso cada que regrese de trabajar saldré más seguido- sonrió el monje.

-es que te tardaste dos semanas Miroku- lo regaño ella.

-pero ya estoy aquí preciosa- la calmo él.

Depositando a su prometida en el suelo con mucha delicadeza Miroku comenzó a relatarle de manera breve como había salido todo el viaje. Pero la narración murió cuando un suave aroma floto hasta su nariz.

-Sango… pero que bien huele- sonrió Miroku.

-y eso que no pude airear los futones… - sonrió Sango.

-digo… que bien huele de comida- explico el monje provocando el sonrojo de la exterminadora.

-¡ah sí! Es que estoy preparando meronpan- explico Sango apenada, a Miroku se le ilumino la mirada.

-¿meronpan?- pregunto emocionado.

-claro, Y no es por nada pero van quedando deliciosos, aunque aún hay algunos un poco crudos- sonrió Kohaku desde la cocina.

-es verdad, voy a terminarlos ahora mismo- se apresuró la castaña a la cocina.

-pero Miroku, pasa siéntate, irte mandando los panes con forme vayan saliendo- le indicó a su prometido.

-y tu Kohaku, por favor atiende a su excelencia- ordeno.

-si hermana- asintió obediente.

-excelencia…- saludo con cierta reserva al monje.

-Kohaku- devolvió el saludo el oji azul, con un toque más de cordialidad ya que no quería tener problemas con su cuñado

El muchacho acomodo a su futuro cuñado en la mesa le ofreció un cojín para sentarse y le ayudo a poner sus cosas a un lado mientras conversaban de hombre a hombre. Con un deje de curiosidad, ya que al ser el único varón sobreviviente de su familia le tocaba a él evaluar a l prometido de su hermana.

-¡Kohaku, ya está el primer pan! ¡Ven para que se lo lleves a Miroku!- llamo Sango después de unos minutos.

-en un minuto se lo traigo- dijo respetuosamente antes de salir.

-gracias- asintió Miroku, para a los tres segundos ver reaparecer a Kohaku con un pan humeante.

-mmm…. Viera usted que delicia excelencia, ¡que delicia!- sonrió el exterminador olfateando el poste con abierto gozo.

-va el primero, no se lo coma hasta que le traiga él te- indico dejando el plato sobre la mesa para posteriormente desaparecer en la cocina nuevamente.

-tratare, gracias Kohaku- sonrió Miroku, no había almorzado esa tarde adrede para poder comer más de la merienda de sango ya lo cierto es que su estómago empezaba a quejarse.

Aprovechando que estaba solo, Miroku busco entre su equipaje una peineta de regalo que le había traído a su prometida, ignorando que una manita con garras surgió de debajo del mantel y tomaba el exisitos manjar. Como al parecer el paquete venia algo enterrado se encogió de hombros volteo de muevo para tomar su pan, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el plato vacío, sorprendido lo tomo y volteo varias veces, no podría haberse evaporado de la nada.

-listo monje Miroku, un te recién hecho para el…- la sonrisa de Kohaku paso a una mueca de asombro al encontrar el plato vacío.

-le dije que no se lo comiera hasta que trajera el té excelencia- negó con la cabeza quitándole el plato.

-no… no oye Kohaku…- lo llamo aun sin salir de su estupor, la manita volvió a surgir pero al tantear el hirviente líquido se sacudió y volvió a esconderse finalmente Miroku le dio un sorbo a su té.

-el segundo, y van dos- anuncio Kohaku depositando de nuevo el plato con el pan recién salido del horno.

-yo quisiera Kohaku…- intento llamarle otra vez, pero para cuando volvió a mirar su plato lo encontró desnudo. La boca de Miroku callo casi dislocada, eso tenía que ser cosa de brujería.

-aquí excelencia Miroku…- el exterminador vio el plato vacío nuevamente y lo reemplazo por uno lleno.

-vaya si tiene hambre, ya son tres- negó con la cabeza para desaparecer de nuevo en la cocina.

-oye Kohaku yo creo…- pero fue tarde ya que el joven se había esfumado, aprovechando la distracción la mano tomo el pan y aprovecho para remojarlo un poco en él te antes de desaparecer.

-aunque aún no se acabe el tercero…- suspiro Kohaku, pero al ver al monje examinando con el ceño fruncido el plato desnudo, no pudo hace r las que negar con la cabeza otra vez.

-creo que venía atrasado ¿no?- dijo con cierta molestia.

-¡hermana ve poniendo más panes al horno!- le grito a Sango dirigiendo de nuevo sus pasos a la cocina.

-no espera Kohaku, yo no…- pero otra vez fue lo mismo.

Miroku quiso llorar cuando el plato volvió a quedar misteriosamente vacío, lo tomo entre sus manos, le dio vueltas, lo examino a contra luz, de todo, pero no encontró causa aparente para la desaparición de sus panes.

-¿te están gustando los panes Miroku?- pregunto con coquetería la tajiya.

-panes… a ¡sí! ¡Sí! ¡Los panes claro! están deliciosos- grito para no alarmar a su prometida. Desesperado se lamio los labios, ¿se los abría comido sin darse cuenta?, incluso se chupo los dedos pero no encontró rastro del dulce sabor.

-¡ay qué bueno! Ahora le llevo más y un poco de té recién hecho…- sonrió Sango.

-gracias, cariño- murmuro con tono gruñón, igualando al ruido de su estómago.

-no hay quinto malo- suspiro Kohaku dispuesto a servirle otro pan pero Miroku lo hizo a un lado con un gesto.

-no Kohaku, ya es suficiente, ya llene- musito molesto de la situación.

-menos mal- negó Kohaku, ya había pensado que no le tocarían panes a él.

Miroku dejo escavar un bufido de frustración, saco de las mangas de su haori un poco de inciensito contra demonios redondeado y algo aplanado que era similar a los panes, estaba buscando su yesca para encenderlo cuando la manita volvió a tantear, llevándose consigo el paquete, pero esta vez con un par de ojos azules viéndolo detenidamente. El monje habiendo reconocido esa traviesa mano con garritas comprendió de golpe toda la situación.

-ven acá… ven acá…- gruño tanteando bajo la mesa hasta lograr sacar una peluda colita cuyo dueño mordisqueaba con una mueca de asco su incienso.

-a esto le falto azúcar- gruño Shippo escupiendo el obscuro y pestilente material.

-te pille infraganti- lo regaño el monje.

-¿en dónde?- pregunto el kitsune sin entender.

-¡que te sorprendí robándote mis panes!- gruño molesto por esa broma del kitsune, Shippo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-aquí le traigo mas pan con un té bien caliente- salió sonriente Sango con una bandeja entre las manos.

-¡si yo quiero!- salto Shippo, pero su acción sorprendió tanto a la castaña que dejo caer la bandeja, y esta desafortunadamente cayó sobre Miroku.

-¡QUEMA!- chilló de dolor Miroku al sentir el ardi4ente líquido en su regazo.

-¡oh mami, qué barbaridad! ¡Kohaku ven que se está quemando!- llamo Sango a gritos.

-¡ESTA ARDIENDO!- se quejó el pobre monje.

Kohaku salió disparado de la cocina, alertado por los gritos de dolor y pánico que profesaban los dos adultos, y cabe decir que mucho trabajo le costó no reírse hasta el desmayo por la cómica situación de su hermana y su cuñado.

-calma, ya lo apago- sonrió vertiéndole un gran tazón de agua fría en el área afectada.

Una hora más tarde una muy sonrojada y algo sonriente Kaede abandonaba la cabaña llevando su indumentaria para esa clase de quemaduras, claro que no todos los días trataba _esas_ zonas en un hombre, Miroku estaba tumbado en un futon llorando a lágrima viva mientras Sango se debatía entre consolarlo, castigar a Shippo, o golpear a Kohaku que no paraba de reírse.

-ya Miroku, ya no te preocupes, que la anciana Kaede dijo que todo está bien ahí- le palmeo en la cabeza provocando otra carcajada por parte de Kohaku.

-si bien rostizado, ahora si no tendrás que darle 10 hijos hermana-menciono antes de doblarse de la risa el exterminador.

-¡Kohaku!- le regaño Sango sin soltar la mano de Miroku.

-mis hijos…ay… mis hijos…- repetía entre sollozos el monje…

 **FIN.**


End file.
